The Witch's Apprentice
by ZeGabz
Summary: Desperate to know how Fiyero really feels about her, Elphaba enlists the help of a young witch to find out what goes on in the head of the Prince.*1/3 winner of the Greg Award for Best OC*
1. Thank Goodness

**Note from me: I despise angst. Don't get me wrong, I love reading it, but I hate, and I mean **_**hate**_ **writing it.** **So tell me how I do! I don't think it's too angst-ish, but I'm not risking it. This will be a three-part series.**

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Well, I do own one, who you will soon meet! Hint hint, this will be an important character later!**

Elphaba stood beneath the shadow of a pillar, her dark brown eyes scanning the area. She had heard Glinda was making a Public Service Announcement and had arrived to hear it. She listened to the angry and fearful crowd.

"Ev'ry day, more wicked!" She glanced at her feet.

"Ev'ry day, the terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert! That's the way with Wicked - Spreading fear where e'er she goes. Seeking out new victims she can hurt!"

_Who the hell is telling them these things?_

"Like some terrible green blizzard! Throughout the land she flies!" a woman began.

_Oh, yes, we mustn't forget that I'm green._

"Defaming our poor Wizard with her calumnies and lies!"

"Funny to hear you speaking of lies," Elphaba murmured quietly. She took off her hat, not wanting her shadow to look too obvious.

"She lies! Save us from the Wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us warning: Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next?"

"Do tell me," Elphaba muttered, her eyes narrowed. She glanced up as Glinda ascended to the microphone. Instantly Elphaba was drawn back to her younger days at Shiz, when she and Glinda had been the best of friends, and Fiyero . . .

She stopped herself.

_Don't dream too far . . . don't lose sight of who you are . . ._

_I'm not that girl, remember that Elphaba._

To her surprise she saw Fiyero standing behind Glinda, his face blank from emotion.

_Captain of the Gale Force, how nice. Looking for me Yero? Over here!_

"Fellow Ozians - as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day...and celebrate!" Glinda began, " Oh, what a celebration we'll have today!"

"Thank Goodness!" the crowd cheered. Elphaba found herself smiling quietly.

"Let's have a celebration the Glinda way!" Glinda called. Elphaba's small smile became more pronounced.

"Thank Goodness!" they all cheered, and Elphaba drew farther into the shadow.

"Finally a day that's totally Wicked Witch free! And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome sway Fiyero, you have been leading the hunt for the Wicked Witch." Madame Morrible called out. Elphaba's eyes narrowed. She gripped her broom tightly, her dark eyes alight with anger and slight bitterness.

"Well I don't think of her as a Wicked Witch," Fiyero began, but Morrible cut him off.

Elphaba's eyes locked on him, and she zoned out for several long mnoments.

"You're engaged!"

Elphaba snapped out of her trance and took a step back. Fiyero glanced at Glinda.

"An _engagement _party?"

"Surprise?" she offered meekly.

"Yes . . ." Fiyero said, going along with it. Elphaba pursed her lips and stared at the ground.

"Yes...we couldn't be happier, Right, dear?" Glinda asked, turning to Fiyero, as Elphaba winced at her calling him "Dear", " Couldn't be happier, right here Look what we've got, a fairy tale plot. Our very own happy ending! Where we couldn't be happier...true, dear? Couldn't be happier. And we're happy to share Our ending vicariously, with all of you. He couldn't look handsomer! I couldn't feel humbler. We couldn't be happier . . . because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true!"

"And Glinda dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism... the day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz! And although he would not tell you why initially. When you bowed before his throne, he decreed you'd hence be known As Glinda the Good - officially!"

"That's not how you described it to me," Fiyero murmured, and Elphaba chuckled darkly from her nearby perch. Glinda laughed nervously.

"Then with a jealous squeal the Wicked Witch burst from concealment where she had been lurking...surrpetitially!"

"That's right, Morrible, go on," Elphaba hissed breathing hard in her frustration.

"I hear she has an extra eye, that always remains awake!"

Elphaba cackled quietly.

"I hear that she can shed her skin, as easily as a snake!"

"Harsh," Elphaba whispered.

"I hear some rebel Animals, are giving her food and shelter!"

"At least one of those things are true," Elphaba murmured, thinking of the kind Animals that had helped her over the years.

"I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!"

_Now that's a keeper._

"What?" Fiyero gasped. Elphaba waited for him to correct Oz, for she and him had met in the rain before.

"Melt her! Please, somebody go and melt her!"

"Do me a favor," Elphaba hissed. She defiantly put her hat back on.

"Do you hear that - water will melt her? People are so empty headed, they'll believe anything!"

He descended the stairs quickly, his feets pattering the floor angrily. Elphaba's heart burst with hope. Did he still remember the real her? The one that had shared a moment with him that fateful day . . . ?

No, he was engaged to Glinda the Good. He couldn't be happier. He wasn't hers, never was hers, and never would be hers.

She jumped on her broom and flew off to the middle of a forest, where a secluded cave offered her shelter. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked out of it to greet her.

"Miss Elphaba, where were you? I thought you had been captured." Elphaba shook her head at her teenage helper. Panthea Cross was fifteen, and had been raised by Animals after her parents had been killed. When Elphaba had sought shelter in her village, Panthea had bonded with her, and soon the Western witch had taken her as her apprentice, teaching her sorcery and magic.

Another thing Elphaba liked about Panthea was that she was a fantastic hider.

Elphaba didn't want to be found, so that was a plus.

"Where did you go?" Panthea asked, sitting down.

"To see the Public Service Announcement," Elphaba replied. Panthea stood up in outrage.

"With the public?"

"Well, considering the name . . ."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Calm down, no one saw me!"

"But still!"

"Sorry, Panthea, I didn't mean to scare you. But seeing families, well, it gave me an idea."

"Oh no . . ." Panthea murmured, "Elphaba, don't tell me you-"

"It's worth a shot, Panthea! Nessa is my sister, she'll convince Father to welcome me, if I ask her correctly."

"I'm not convinced. Why do you want to reveal yourself anyways? Madame Morrible would have a hayday with it!"

"She doesn't have to know."

"Elphaba . . . ."

"Look, while I'm going there, I have a-"

"Task?"

"Favor." Panthea raised her eyebrows. Elphaba knew she had no right asking her apprentice to do this, but she couldn't resist.

"Go to the Emerald City. Find a way to gain access to the Gale Force. And . . ."

"And . . . ?"

"Get to know everything you can about the Captain. Fiyero Tiggular."

"Master Elphaba, this . . . favor confuses me."

"I don't have time to explain," Elphaba said quickly, "I must get to Munchkinland."

And with that Elphaba jumped on her broom and flew off, leaving her very confused apprentice behind.


	2. Intel

**Note from me: Don't be angry at me for going from Panthea's point of view, and please don't stop reading! Gosh, do anything but that! I just love Panthea to death, and I thought having her unlock some of Fiyero and Elphaba's past college days would be a nice way to get from here to when he and Elphaba meet again.**

**I also just realized on the last chapter I accidentally wrote feets. *face palm!***

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD**

"Hello, my name is Panthea Cross and I'd like to gain access to the Emerald City."

The guard looked at Panthea like she was crazy.

"No."

Panthea sighed and wished that she had more experience dealing with people. Oz, the only person she had ever dealt with was Elphaba!

_What would Master Elphaba do?_

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get fired for not letting in the Captain's new assistant."

"What?" the guard asked, not falling for it. Panthea smiled smoothly.

"You heard me. I have some classified intel to deliver to his Ozness."

"Really."

"Really. I even have an invitation."

She gracefully pulled out Elphaba's written invite that she had um, borrowed and showed it to the guard, carefully keeping her hand over the date. The man's eyes widened and he stepped aside, allowing Panthea access into the green wonder.

"Here, ma'am," a random person said, handing Panthea hideous but useful green glasses. The girl put them on and blinked several times before approaching a red-headed man.

"Sir, do you know where I can find Captain Fiyero Tiggular?" she asked.

"He's at his Ozness's palace right now."

"Thanks!" Panthea said, scampering off. She walked through the city unnoticed, until she reached a shop. Glancing over her shoulder, she walked in.

"May I help you?"

"Do you have any spare cloaks you were planning to trash? I have no money left, and I was cold."

_Begging. This sucks._

"Um, well, I was going to donate this," the woman said, pulling out a small violet cloak, "But you may have it, if you want."

"Thank you!" Panthea said, putting on the cloak and walking off. She son reached the Wizard's grand palace, and, after showing the guard the invitation, entered. She looked around, stunned.

_I've never seen anything like this!_

"You there! State your business!" She glanced at a large, tough looking member of the Gale Force.

"I have a message for Fiyero Tiggular," Panthea said without skipping a beat. The guard, probably figuring that since she had gained access here already, she meant no harm, nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He led her through a long green hallway before reaching a small room.

"The Captain's office," he said, stepping aside. He opened the door for her and then left.

"What is it?" a weary voice asked, looking up. Panthea glanced around the office. A large map of Oz was the prominent feature, and it was covered in notes and graphs mapping the last known locations of Elphaba.

_She sent me to find the man hunting her down?_

"Captain Tiggular?" Panthea asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Hi, my name is Panthea Cross. I'm um," she mentally kicked herself.

_Dammit, Elphaba, why didn't you give me more information? Think, Panthea, think!_

"I am . . . gathering information on the lives of Shiz students, and you are at the top of my list! Being the captain of the Wizard's bravest-"

"I don't have time for this," Fiyero muttered.

"Oh yes, you look so busy now!" The sarcastic comment slipped out of habbit. She was going to get hell for that. But it was true, resting your tired sweaty head in your hands wasn't productive.

"Do you mind?" he asked, frustrated. His face was creased with stress.

"Yes, I do mind making my way from Munchkinland to here and not getting even one question answered!" Panthea said. The lies were flowing more freely than she wanted them to. She would pity him if he wasn't trying to find and capture her master.

"Munchkinland?"

"Yeah, you know, ruled by the-"

"I know who rules it!" the Captain snapped. Panthea smiled vaguely.

_I found his shatterpoint. Elphaba. He must've known her somehow, that's why she wanted me to come to him! Yes, Panthea, you are a genius! These humans are easier to figure out than Animals!_

"So will you please answer my questions now?" she asked, remembering how Elphaba was unrelentless until she got what she wanted.

"Fine." _That worked._

"Who were your closest friends?" She couldn't resist asking. Would he mention Elphaba?

"That's personal."

"That's life," Panthea replied, remembering how Elphaba had said that when she had asked where her parents were.

Fiyero studied her.

"You know, you remind me of one of my old friends."

* * *

Fiyero was taken aback by the brash teenager that had just bursted into his office. Though he had only known her for a few minutes, she reminded him of Elphaba. Her witty comebacks, the fire burning in her eyes . . .

"Which friend?"

"Her name was, um," he scratched his head, reluctant to use Elphaba's name.

Panthea gave him a sad smile.

"Never mind, sir."

"Are you done?"

"You haven't answered _one_ of my questions," she pointed out dryly.

"Fine. Shoot."

"Favorite color?"

"Green," Fiyero answered, without realizing what he was saying. Panthea's mouth twitched into a smirk.

_It's as if she learned it from Elphaba herself!_

"What is the best memory you have from Shiz?" Fiyero hesitated.

"On the record?"

"Only if you want it to be. Believe it or not, I'm good at keeping secrets." Her blue eyes flickered with quiet emotion before turning curious again.

"I believe it."

"Do you trust me then?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Fiyero hesitated and leaned in closer.

"You remind me of a friend, like I said earlier."

"Fine. Here's the deal. Since you are so immensely interesting, give me an answer on the record, and then off."

"Deal," Fiyero said, and the two shook hands.

"So, Captain-"

"Fiyero." Panthea smiled.

"Fiyero. For the record, what was your best memory at Shiz?"

"Meeting Glinda." Panthea's eyebrows raised slightly, as if she recognized the name, but not in the same way Ozian citizens would on a normal basis. Fiyero was getting suspicious. This was no ordinary child.

"And off the record?" Panthea said after a long silence, putting her notebook down. Fiyero hesitated, but there was something about Panthea that made him want to tell her.

"Do you support Animal rights?" he asked softly. Panthea looked taken aback.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Answer first." The girl looked worried for a moment.

"Yes."

"Honestly?" Panthea nodded once more, feverently.

"I know many kind Animals, I can't think of a world where they can't speak or where they are kept in cages."

Fiyero felt like he was having a serious case of Deja Vu.

"Well, my professor in History was a Goat, named Dr. Dillamond."

"That's nice."

"I'm not done." Panthea smiled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

_Just. Like. Elphaba!_

"The day he got taken away, a new teacher came in with a Lion cub in a cage, stating if they were kept in cages, they would never be able to speak." He paused when he heard Panthea's outraged gasp. "This girl, she was very powerful, and she got angry and did this accidental spell that made everyone go crazy, like, they weren't in control of their actions, except for me. I took the cage and we ran out to a bridge. We talked, and I remember how she was talkative, and we had a moment. I was embarrassed, as she was an outsider, and left."

"Your best memory is from running away?" Panthea asked, puzzled.

"My best memory is when she took hold of my hand." Panthea was quiet, staring at her hands. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, my heart just broke." He smiled softly.

_Knock, knock!_

"Oh Fifi!" called a blonde woman as she opened the door. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Panthea Cross, I'm doing a questionnaire for Shiz Alumni."

"Oooh, exciting! Will you be asking me?"

"Yes, when I'm done with him, Miss Glinda?" Panthea guessed. Glinda nodded, smiling, and exited.

"That's not the girl, is it?" Panthea guessed.

"No. I blew it."

"You're not over her?"

"I, I . . ."

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, it's alright."

Silence.

* * *

Panthea was getting the feeling that she was prodding.

"Can you keep secrets?" she asked leaning forward. Fiyero's eyes darkened.

"Yes."

Panthea took a deep breath.

"I know her."

"Glinda?"

"No."

"Who?" She was losing her nerve, she couldn't do it, she couldn't do it, what if he reported her, what if he-

"Elphaba."

* * *

Fiyero's brain shut down. His mind was in chaos. He found it difficult to believe what the girl said, but she was so, so . . .

_THINK FIYERO THINK!_

"May I explain?" Panthea asked quietly. He nodded, looking at her, his face frozen. "I was raised by Animals. One day, Elphaba arrived where I was living, and we bonded. We were both outsiders, we both had nothing to lose, and I . . . was powerful. She took me as her student. We've been traveling together for two years." She hesitated. "I'll leave now. I'll give you time to let this sink in. I'm sorry for lying." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He sat for a moment, and then looked out of his window, thoughtful.

* * *

Panthea sat beneath the shade of a willow tree that blocked the bright glare of the emeralds. She had taken off the glasses, and mulled over her revealing conversation with Fiyero. Did he even believe her? Would he report her? Would the Gale Force show up at any minute and-

"You again!" Panthea jumped and looked up.

"Captain Tiggular!"

_Oh Oz, he's here to arrest me, oh Oz, oh Oz, I'm dead!_

"I'm not here to arrest you."

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did."

_Dammit!_

Silence.

_Good, he didn't hear that._

"Why are you here then?" she asked quietly. Fiyero sat next to her.

"I want to hear about Elphaba."

"Look, no offense, but I care about her well-being, and I refuse to open my mouth until I know just how you know her." Fiyero pursed his lips.

"Fine. Follow me."

* * *

**Wow, such a quick update from me! That's what I get for being sick! Hehehehe so review review review!**

**And tell me what you think about Panthea, I love feedback!**


	3. Memories

**Note from me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you have all embraced Panthea so well! It warms my heart and makes it all fluffy! XD so this will be the last chapter from Panthea's view until the really intense stuff starts to happen, so I hope you enjoy it, and gosh, I sure to miss Elphie . . . don't you? *blinks innocently***

**And thanks to the user who called Panthea a Mary-Sue. I'll work on her. And to prove it, here are a list of Panthea's flaws:**

***She can come off as bratty**

***She makes assumptions too quickly**

***She has trouble controlling her emotions**

***She has a tendency to lie to get what she wants**

***She can be too headstrong**

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD

* * *

**

Panthea sat back down in Fiyero's office, her fingers gently tapping her lap.

"You're so much like her," Fiyero muttered. He pointed to the map Panthea had noted earlier. "Does this look right to you?" he asked. Instead of letting her answer, he sat down.

"Cap-, um, Fiyero, as compelling as your emotional breakdown is, I am dying to know how you knew Master Elphaba," Panthea said, but then realized she had no right asking. The room was stuffy, and she was starting to feel claustrophobic. Fiyero looked at her harshly.

"We went to school together." Panthea looked at him, and burst out laughing. Fiyero looked at her as if she was insane.

"_Why are you laughing at me?_" Panthea just kept laughing.

"Elphaba's that girl, isn't she! Oh you liar! I happen to know for sure you have many other memories to tell me!" Fiyero stood there, speechless.

"What?"

"You don't think you're the only one who has confessed their college days to me, do you?" Fiyero's eyes grew even wider.

_How wide can they go?_

"What did she say?"

"Oh, no buster, you're telling me first. Everything." Panthea wagged her eyebrows and leaned back, smiling smugly.

Fiyero sighed. What had he gotten himself into? This girl was asking him to relive memories that would leave him heartbroken in the end, and expected him to give all he had to her? His first instinct would be to call her a brat, but then again, his first instinct had told him dating Glinda was a good idea and Elphaba's green skin was disgusting. Besides, she seemed to have a spirit in her like the woman he loved.

"The next time I saw her, or rather talked to her, after the Lion cub incident-"

"You call it an incident? I call it a moment! Or an encounter." Fiyero guessed she had learned the annoying yet adorable habit of interrupting from her forest green mentor.

"As I was saying, I was swinging by the H to O Coffee Shop to get some caffeine to help me through History, and-"

"What a weird na-"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" At using that line, Fiyero's mouth twitched into a sad, half-hearted smile.

"Oh. Sorry. Go on."

_Sweet Oz, she's like a younger, slightly more annoying version of her, I swear.

* * *

_

Fiyero walked into the coffee shop with one thing in mind- a nice, piping hot mocha to keep him half-alive during History. Not that he had anything against Dr. Dillamond, but sometimes he could go on and on and on . . .

"Sorry, that young lady just ordered the last one." Fiyero blinked.

"What." He said it flatly, not even phrasing it as a question.

"We're out of chocolate. We catered a retirement party, and-"

Fiyero nodded absently, and turned to see who had just ruined his chance of a decent morning.

He should've known. Sitting at a small table near the corner of the shop was none other than the emerald Elphaba Thropp. Deciding to take revenge on her for taking his mocha, he walked over and took a seat in front of her. She looked up from her book in surprise, but upon seeing his face, went right back to reading.

"That's it? Not even a greeting for your partner in crime?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elphaba said stiffly as she turned the page of her book. Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't be that way Elphie . . ." he said, placing a hand over hers playfully, and he felt a spark, just like he had weeks ago. Elphaba flinched and pulled her hand away.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't be so uptight."

"Don't be so stupid."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Elphaba sat back and crossed her arms.

"So . . . are you gonna drink that?" She glanced at her mocha and then at him.

"No," she said as she stood up, and tossed her mocha on him. After sitting still in shock for a moment, Fiyero stood up as the doors closed.

"You're on, Thropp." He got up and followed her into the fresh snow.

* * *

"I've noticed something," Panthea remarked.

"What?"

"Your eyes twinkle when you talk about her, and you seem to get flushed. You love her more then Glinda!" Panthea grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Why are you laughing at me? Again?" He didn't see what was so funny.

"Nothing, it's just," she cackled, "If you love her so much, why don't you act on it?" Fiyero stood up, slamming his chair into the wall behind him, Panthea stopped laughing and jumped in her seat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS?" His eyes suddenly brightened up. "Can you tell me where she is?"

"I'm spellbound not to say it, even though I would love to." It was true. Shortly after mastering enchantments, which was the only thing she seemed to be mastering, Panthea had secretly enchanted herself never to give anyone Elphaba's location, no matter what. Elphaba never knew about it, though she came close to slipping when one of her Animal friends asked where Elphaba was, and Panthea was forced to reply with an, "I don't know."

"She enchanted you?" Panthea rolled her eyes. He of all people should know the green revolutionary better than that.

"I enchanted myself. I don't want anybody to get information out of me, and I am taking to risks of accidentally letting anything slip." Fiyero groaned.

"Will I never get a break?" he said.

"You'll get cramps if you don't sit down," Panthea replied calmly. "Now I want to hear more stories about Elphaba. So go."

"Fine. Did Fae ever tell you any interesting stories?"

"Oh, nice try man. But I'll let you have one. You called her Fae, that's so sweet. She only told me about that name once, but she called you 'someone'."

"Someone?"

"Until a few days ago, she was intent on me never trying to seek out any of her past acquaintances." Panthea shrugged. Fiyero was looking very frustrated. She didn't know whether to pity him or laugh at him again as she began her tale.

* * *

Elphaba was numb. Not with pain or grief, she was perfectly fine. _Too_ perfect.

"Are you done yet?" she asked Galinda. The perky blonde was in the midst of giving her a makeover, with makeup and all. Galinda continued skipping around her, her continued girlifying a reply to Elphaba's indifferent question. Normally, Elphaba wouldn't condone it but she was going with Fiyero and Galinda to a movie, and she-

No, she wasn't trying to impress him.

Ever since the now infamous (at least in her dramatic imagination) mocha incident, things around Fiyero had gotten less complicated but really, really . . . awkward.

"There. Now you are presentable," Galinda said with a satisfied grin, "Turn around." Elphaba took a deep breath and turned to face the large mirror Galinda adored and gasped. Her long hair was pulled back on one said, and parted unevenly, but curled carefully, making it look rather elegant. Galinda had used brown and a gentle gold on her eyes, and dark brown eyeliner to bring out her dark eyes. A dark pink blush gave her a flushed look, and a light sparkly powder had been applied.

"No." There was no way Elphaba was going out like this. No way in hell.

"Awww, Elphie, you agreed! And you look so pretty!"

"I agreed to shut you up so I could study! This is totally out of line!"

"So? When I said I was gonna make you popular, I meant it!" Galinda gave a squeal.

"Now, for the final touch," she said, pulling out a dark plum dress that would be above Elphaba's knee, "Put this on." Elphaba's eyes widened.

"NO."

"Please?"

"No."

"If you do it, I'll-"

"No!"

"Be quiet for a whole day!" Elphaba pondered that for a moment.

"No."

"Two days!"

"Fine," Elphaba muttered, snatching the dress and stalking into the bathroom. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. This was wild. There was no way on earth she could look like _this_.

"Come on out Elphie!" Glinda sang. Elphaba took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

"I remember that!" Fiyero said, "She was so beautiful."

"So it took her getting into makeup to make you notice her?" Panthea asked, her eyes narrowing. Looks were a sensitive subject to Panthea, as she wore rags and never bothered with her messy hair.

"No no no! That's not what I meant! I mean she-"

"Sure."

"I can finish the story, though. As you said, that was when I first called her Fae."

* * *

Fiyero's eyes popped wide open the moment Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom. He had entered while she was changing, and had settled down on her bed to watch Galinda skip around with excitement.

As soon as Elphaba saw him, and the way he looked at her, she had rushed back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Elphie! Come out of there!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!" Fiyero could hear her panicked breathing from where he was sitting. He turned to Galinda.

"Go on and wait by the cart. I'll get her out."

"Okay, Fi-Fi," Galinda said worriedly, as she left. Fiyero went to the bathroom door.

"Elphaba, don't be such a wuss, get on out."

"Oh, sorry if I'm _embarrassed_." Something about her stinging tone made him think about the day of the Lion cub incident. Fiyero longed to see her face and know what it looked like.

"Fae," he whispered, "Come on out." His spur-of-the-moment nickname for her surprised him. The intimacy, the tenderness of the way he said it scared the hell out of him.

The door creaked open.

"What did you just call me?" Elphaba whispered. Fiyero opened the door open more, and got a good look at her.

"Were you crying?" he asked softly, wiping away a stray tear from her face, and noticing faintly her blush. She shook her head.

"I hate this makeup. I'm just gonna-"

"No keep it," Fiyero said, standing up and grabbing her arm. She froze, and Fiyero was half-sure she felt the electricity that passed with the contact. She pulled her arm away and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure I don't look like a clown?"

"Fae," he said again, liking his new nickname, "Tonight, you look like anything but a clown."

* * *

"Wow, that is really-" Suddenly Fiyero turned away.

"I need some time alone."

Panthea stood up, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Go!"

And with that Panthea walked to her willow tree, knowing that some way, somehow, she was going to get Fiyero to tell all he had told her to Miss Elphaba.

* * *

**Wow, I had a MAJOR writer's block yesterday. I don't know about Panthea's personality in this, she seems a bit annoying to me, but I let her do the talking. Besides, in later chapters, her quirks catch up with her.**

**I'll try to update ASAP**

**-Gab =)  
**


	4. Return to the Emerald City

**Note from me: Thanks again for the AMAZING reviews! You guys give me ideas and keep me going! **

**Now I'm taking a break from Fiyero for a bit after the first half of this chapter for reasons you'll get by the end of this chap. This chapter will be focusing on Elphaba more, and expanding on who exactly Panthea is.**

**And yes, I am perfectly aware of how short it is, but I have the rest of the story planned out, so this is sort of a filler chapter. And sorry it took so long to update!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ElphabaROCKS , who reviewed Secrets and chapter 3. **

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD

* * *

**

A soft breeze blew through the willow tree, causing some of the tendrils to blow carelessly into Panthea's face. She woke with a start, and found that she couldn't get back to sleep. She curled up against the tree trunk to await morning, when she would go back to Fiyero to interrogate him for more information.

She found herself counting the seconds until the sun rose.

She missed Fiyero.

Why?

Because she was lonely.

Humans were a complete mystery to her. She had only known one- Elphaba, but she felt Elphaba wouldn't be much help in teaching her about the rest of them. It made her feel scared and angry to think of her own race simply as "them" but the truth was that she had no clue about people. They scared her. That was why she was so bad at dealing with them. Sure, she could hold her own for a few minutes, but after that, she was helpless. Animals were different than people. They were less brooding, and much easier to read. Life around them was so simple . . . so easy.

Fiyero, and people in general were all new to her. Sure, she knew how life for them worked, school, college, then off to wherever, but she didn't know the feeling of it all. She found herself desperately missing Elphaba, and Fiyero.

But luckily she didn't judge on looks. After all, she was a mess. Her strawberry blonde hair was tangled and awful-looking. Her dark gray dress, tattered and worn from the years of use, and a bit shorter than it should be because of how long she had worn it, was now stained from her rolling around in the grass. Angrily she started tugging at her mess of hair. She had never been concerned with her looks, she never had need to, but now she felt very self-conscious. It disturbed her deeply.

"I had a feeling I would find you here again." Panthea glanced up at Fiyero and looked back at her lap.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't feel like talking right now." Fiyero cracked a smile, probably for his own benefit.

"I don't believe that," he said softly, sitting in front of her, "From what I've seen of you, you always have something to say." She was in no mood for jokes.

"You think I'm a brat. Asking questions I have no right to ask, interrupting, and you know what, I think I am!" Fiyero looked taken aback.

"Now just wait for-"

"So I'll just shut up then. Since that's what the whole world wants me and my friends to do."

"Panthea, I wasn't trying to-"

"And another thing! The reason I was pounding you with questions is because I care about Elphaba, and her well-being. I want to help her."

"I want to help her too," Fiyero said quietly.

"But no one wants to help me!" Panthe screamed, standing up in anger, and banging her head on a branch. Cursing, she sat down, rubbing her head. "I have no clue how to deal with you, or anybody else! I was raised with Animals, and I come here, pretending to know how all of this works but I just don't understand! I'm helpless here, just like the Animals!"

"Where did this all come fro-"

"That's it. I can't do this. She'll have to send someone else," Panthea said in arush, pulling out a small sheet of paper. "Eleka fugio, eleka tae, nahmen teembo, nahmen sae!" she chanted, and her form was replaced by a small violet petal.

She appeared right outside of the Emerald City, to her distaste. She would've preferred to be where she had last seen Elphaba, but of course, she messed up. Breathing hard, she started walking away from the city.

Fiyero and Elphaba, thinking of them made her heart sting, but she just knew they were perfect together. Elphaba had told her many cautionary tales about boys, using different names, but now Panthea put together the pieces.

Doing that, she felt better. She walked on, away from the city, when she saw a flicker of light.

_A campfire?_

Curious to see who was camping out so close to the nice and warm Emerald City, she tip-toed to peek at who was there. Her eyes popped open at who she saw.

"Miss Elphaba?" The woman at the campfire jumped, picking up her hat and broom. "Miss Elphaba, it's me!" Panthea said, stepping forward. Elphaba looked at her for a moment before relaxing and sitting down.

"Oh, good. How was your mission?"

"I thought it was a favor," Panthea said, smiling broadly, "And I have loads of juicy gossip for you."

"I'm not one for gossip," Elphaba said calmly, "Though I would love to hear your intel."

* * *

Though she knew she appeared calm, Elphaba was a wreck. Going to Munchkinland had been a very bad idea, as Panthea had said, but not for the reasons her apprentice had been thinking of. She had just found out of her father's demise and her sister, well, was very disturbed and Boq was, not himself anymore. Nothing, as usual, had gone right.

But for some reason she couldn't focus on that. Panthea had new of Fiyero. Her sharp wit seemed dulled, and her mind hazed.

"Well," Panthea began smiling, "He's a nice guy. I see why you love him." Elphaba coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Elphaba pursed her lips, attempting to drum up a smart reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was all she could choke out. Panthea blinked, not falling for Elphaba's poorly kept charade.

"Look, Elphaba, as much as I want to tell you what is going on, I think that is something you need to find out for yourself."

"No!" Elphaba gasped.

"Yes," Panthea insisted, "Just do it for me. By the way, can I call you Elphie?"

* * *

As Panthea slept soundly nearby, Elphaba contemplated what Panthea could've meant with her slanted comments. Evading, evading. She was good at it. And it annoyed the hell out of her.

Her thoughts drifted back to Fiyero, and everything that had gone wrong. She was fairly sure that there was much left unsaid between them, and she knew Panthea knew something she didn't.

She had sent her back there to find out how he felt, but Panthea was being dramatic and not telling her. So much for that.

She had to get to the Emerald City. She had to see Fiyero with her own eyes.

"What's it with you and bad plans all of a sudden?" Panthea cried. Elphaba sighed. She had a feeling the teen wouldn't soon forget her failed plan at Munchkinland.

"This happens to be tactful and brilliant," she replied.

"Freeing the Flying Monkeys? Elphaba, are you insane?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Of course not! It's just-"

"What?" Panthea's angry face suddenly twisted into a huge, knowing grin.

"You want to see Fiyero again!"

"What? Of course not! If the Monkeys were being held in Quadling County, I would go there. This happens to be a coincidence."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious, Panthea. Don't test me." Panthea sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

* * *

For the first time in her life, Panthea felt pretty. Elphaba had pulled her hair up in a braid, and her face had been covered with a sparkling powder that Elphaba had acquired. She wore a long purple dress, made from the old cloak she had, and Elphaba's old heels.

She stood in the corner of the ball, watching over the guests, making sure they all stayed where they were supposed to be. Her eyes danced to where Fiyero and Glinda danced. Glinda was the portrait of happiness, but her eyes weren't even on Fiyero. Fiyero looked . . . well, the only word Panthea had for him was fake.

She watched the dancing, and kept close to the door. Her eyes darted nervously around.

_What's taking Elphaba so long?_

"Guards! Guards!"

_Oh crap!

* * *

_

She knew she had to get out now, but Elphaba needed help. She pushed her way through the panicky crowd with great difficulty. Time was running out.

Elphaba held her broom firmly in her hands as she awaited the Gale Force. When they came running, she stood firm, ready to fight with all of her magic abilities.

But then something happened that swept her powers away, that made her still with utter shock. Her body shut down as she stared into the eyes of Fiyero for the first time in years.

"I don't believe it."


	5. Revelations and Breaks

**Note from me: Okay, this chapter is planned out on notebook paper, so it should be less chaotic than the last chapter. XD**

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD

* * *

**

"Fiyero, thank Oz-"

"SILENCE WITCH!" Elphaba froze where she stood, her eyes filling with fresh tears. She looked upward, and saw Panthea hiding behind a podium, her eyes wide and a huge victorious grin on her face. She glared at the girl, hoping to force her to safety, but Panthea stubbornly stood her ground, crossing her arms.

A Gale Force officer spoke up.

"There's a goat on the lamb sir," he said. Fiyero put his head in his hands, shaking his head. Elphaba managed to smirk and saw Panthea holding back a laugh.

_They must just take anyone off the streets for this "elite" group, huh?_

"Never mind all that," Fiyero said, re-aiming his gun at Elphaba. She stiffened, back in her defensive position. Panthea looked frightened, and extremely out of the loop.

_Not him too, oh Oz, anyone but him!_

"Just . . . fetch me some water." Elphaba's heartbroken gaze turned puzzled.

_"Do you hear that - water will melt her? People are so empty headed, they'll believe anything!"_ she remembered. Hope sprang from her chest before she could push it back down.

"Water, sir?"

"You heard me, as much as you can carry." Elphaba's eyes darted back to Panthea, who looked just as confused as she did. She shrugged.

"YES SIR!" the officers said, marching away. Elphaba's gaze turned back to Fiyero, whose gun once again pointed at her.

"Fiyero, don't shoot-" she begged, despair leaking into her voice.

"I said silence!"

Elphaba choked out a quiet sob. She looked back up at Panthea, as Fiyero backed up toward where the Wizard was hiding. Panthea's gaze turned from confused to excited.

"Ah!" his Ozness screamed as Fiyero dragged him from his perch.

"Don't make a sound, your Ozness. Unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Fiyero said. Elphaba breathed out in complete and utter relief, and Panthea wore a very visible grin yet again.

"Elphaba I'll find Dillamond later now get out of here." Hearing her name on his lips after all this time was a true blessing for Elphaba as she took a step back.

"Fiyero, you frightened me," she said, "I thought you'd . . . changed." Those words held so much emotion that she could say no more. Fiyero's face softened as he approached her.

"I have changed . . ."

"What's going on?" Glinda asked, running into the room. Elphaba felt excited and annoyed at the same time.

When Glinda saw her she became ecstatic.

"Elphie . . . thank Oz you're alive!" she squealed, embracing her. Elphaba hugged her old friend back, smiling. "Oh but you shouldn't have come! If anyone discoverates you-"

"Glinda you better go!" Fiyero said. Elphaba looked at him, honestly confused now.

"Dear, what do you mean?" Glinda asked, walking towards him. Elphaba looked at the two, frowning despite herself.

"Please just go back tot he ball," Fiyero growled at her.

"Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation," Glinda said, attempting, Elphaba assumed, to cover for his rash words, "Please understand, we all went to school together, and-"

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled at her, and she was snapped from her reverie.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" Glinda scolded, "What are you doing?" Elphaba almost laughed. So Glinda wanted her captured too? She looked desperately at Fiyero, not wanting to leave, despite everything that was going on, despite Panthea, despite Glinda . . .

"I'm going with her." Elphaba panicked and looked up at Panthea, whose mouth was hanging open in an excited grin. She seemed to be dancing, mouthing an ecstatic "YES!"

"What?" Glinda asked, seeming shocked.

"What?" Elphaba whispered.

_No, this isn't real. He's bluffing, he can't, oh, dear Oz!_

She looked back up at Panthea, who smiled and nodded.

Fiyero turned to her, and looked at her. In his eyes were all of the feelings he had hidden for so long, all he had felt and wanted. Elphaba was taken aback.

"What are you saying?" Glinda murmured, "That all this time, the two of you . . . behind my back-" Her face was a copy of Elphaba's only a few minutes ago. Funny how things had changed.

Not bearing to see Glinda in such pain, Elphaba defended herself. Nothing had been going on! They never got the chance . . .

"No, it wasn't like that-" Elphaba pleaded.

"Well it was," Fiyero said, looking at Elphaba with that heart-melting look again.

She frowned at him, frustrated.

"But it wasn't!"

Elphaba sighed. She could hear the Gale Force coming.

"Let's go!" Fiyero called as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

* * *

Panthea watched as the two now-lovers disappeared into the dark hallway. She saw two Gale Force officers chasing after them, and sent a gust of wind to trip them up. Seeing her, other officers surrounded her. She sent another spiral of wind, scattering them, and ran for her life.

But she wasn't fast enough.

A Gale Force sorcerer sent a ball of fire at her, tripping her up long enough for several officers to arrive and tie her up.

"Where is the Witch?" a harsh voice asked.

"I don't know. I can't see," Panthea hissed. Those stupid Gale Force freaks had tied a blindfold around her eye!

"You know something," the officer yelled, slapping her across the face.

"I do know something."

"What is it?"

"You have no life." Another hard, cold slap. Panthea was fuming. She spit at the guard.

"Tell us where she is or you will die!"

"You won't kill me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You have the Wicked Witch of the West's closest ally. You won't kill her off."

"I'll magic the location out of you and then kill you."

"Can't do that either!"

"Fine then! I'll just kill you!"

"Do what you want. See if I care."

* * *

"Panthea!" Elphaba suddenly realized. The broom swerved.

"Whoa!" Fiyero muttered, gripping Elphie's waist tighter.

"Sorry," she murmured, "We need to go back."

"No."

"But Fiyero-"

"Panthea can take care of herself. She'll find us."

"But she's under my charge! We've got to do something!"

"Fae, calm down."

"I can't! Panthea trusts me, I can't leave her to be captured!

"Why did you come with me anyways?"

"I thought I made it obvious back there."

"But-"

"Fae, land us down in those woods." Elphaba nodded, and steered them into a dark forest. When they dismounted the broom, Fiyero took her face in his hand and for the first time, kissed her.

The kiss was steamy, passionate, and relieving. The feeling of his lips dancing against hers was so right, so amazingly perfect.

_This can't be real._

Fiyero broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Fiyero . . ." she murmured. He smiled softly.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight."

He captured her lips again, smiling against the kiss.

"You're amazing," he whispered. She blushed.

"You're an idiot," she replied teasingly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise." He ignored her snicker. "But you've got me seeing through different eyes."

"Yero . . ." she whispered, tearing up. He smiled at her.

"Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!"

Elphaba grinned at him.

"Since when did you get so romantic?" she murmured, stroking his arm gently.

"Well you know . . ." Suddenly Elphaba started laughing.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just . . . for the first time I feel . . . wicked."

And she kissed him.

* * *

"What's going on?" Panthea asked as the blindfold was ripped off of her.

"We're going on a field trip. We've decided your sorry life isn't worth keeping up."

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't be snooty enough for you."

"You're going to starve. Up in a cornfield in Munchkinland. You're going to stay there until you die, and your body will rot away."

"Is that all you think about? You're single, aren't you?"

"That doesn't matter!" the officer snapped. Panthea grinned.

"I knew it."

"Guards, get her loaded up! The sooner she's off of our hands, the better."

* * *

Elphaba stood behind stalks of corn, watching blandly as Glinda the "Good" crouched down, murmuring her sister's name.

"What a touching display of grief," she said sarcastically, emerging into the open. Her former friend rose stiffly.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another!" Glinda snapped. Elphaba's lip curled.

"I wanted something to remember her by! And all that was left of her was those shoes! And now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them!" How _dare _Glinda give away Nessa's shoes to the stupid child that had flown in! She had no right!

"Now I would appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my sister." Elphaba turned to where her sister's small feet stuck out of the house, and winced. "Nessa . . . Nessa please, _please _forgive me," she choked out. It was her fault. If she had gotten there on time-

"Oh Elphie," Glinda murmured.

_Shut your stupid mouth!_

"It's dreadful, it is to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen!"

"You call this an accident?" Elphaba screamed. Glinda flinched.

"Maybe not an accident_-"_

"What do you call it?" Elphaba snapped.

"A regime change! Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate!"

"Oh you think cyclones just appear out of the blue!" Elphaba scoffed.

"No, I never-"

"Of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!"

"Well I'm a public figure now! People expect me to-"

"Lie?"

"Be encouraging!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Excuses, excuses.

"And what exactly have you been doing? Besides riding around on that filthy old thing?"

"Well we can't all come and go by bubble," Elphaba replied smoothly. "Whose invention was that, the Wizard's? 'Course even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it!"

"Well a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Elphaba might have felt sorry for poor Glinda if the blonde's words weren't fused with her own self-worth.

"Now just wait a clock tick," Elphaba said evenly, though on the inside she was furious, "I know it might be hard for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me. But it's happening. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want you can't change it!" Her confidence grew with her fury. "He doesn't belong to you. He doesn't love you and he never did. He loves me!"

And she felt Glinda's palm hard against her face.

And she laughed.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes I do."

"Good."

And she slapped her again.

Glinda grabbed her wand, and Elphaba grabbed her broom in turn. They circled each other, and then Glinda started swinging her wand around.

_Where did that come from?_

The two charged at each other.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two fighting witches, Panthea was sitting quietly on a post in the middle of the cornfield, watching them. Her eyes were frightened yet slightly amused at the sight, but they turned horrified when Gale Forcers stormed in on the women's fight and grabbed Elphaba. She heard her teacher shouting but the words were unclear. Her eyes widened as Fiyero swung into the chaos, and then pointed his gun at Glinda. Elphaba was let go, and then she ran off. The guards drug Fiyero to where she was hanging.

"Panthea!" he gasped.

"Fiyero, that was so heroic of you-"

"Silence, witch!" the guard said, pulling her off of the post and throwing her to the ground. She hit her leg hard, and she heard a loud crack.

"Agh!" she gasped. The pain was unbearable, the worst she had ever experienced. Her knee was shattered. The guard laughed and kicked it. She screamed again, and suddenly, the guard was on fire. He started to yell and roll on the ground.

Fiyero was staring at her, looking helpless. The guards turned from Panthea to him and started bombing him with questions.

"Where is she?"

"Do you kniw where she's getting shelter?"

He didn't answer. They beat him. Panthea watched with horror, screaming for them to stop, when-

The guards began backing away.

"Um, Fiyero . . . ?" she wheezed, forgetting the pain for a moment.

"What?" Fiyero groaned.

"Your face!"

His skin was becoming coarse, almost as if it was turning into cloth. His fingers were growing skinny and rigid, like straw.

"What's going on?" Fiyero hissed, "I don't feel anything!"

"You're a . . . scarecrow!"

The guards fled, leaving the two behind.

* * *

"Ow, OUCH!" Panthea screamed as Fiyero gently but painfully moved her leg. She squirmed.

"Stay still!"

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"You have to know how to heal your troops." Panthea chuckled darkly. Oh, the irony.

"That's not funny."

"Neither is pain!"

"So what was with your tantrum the last time I saw you?" He was changing the subject to distract her. She answered honestly anyways.

"You interrupted me during an epiphany."

"An epiphany?"

"You should know what that means." He probably didn't.

"Says who?" Panthea sighed.

"Forget it." She glanced out. "What exactly are you doing to my leg?"

"Bracing it. And then I am going to get you a horse."

"Can't I have a Horse? Then I won't have to chat with you."

"I'm not going with you."

"You're what?"

"Shush!" Panthea tried to stand, and groaned and sat down again.

"Stay here," Fiyero ordered, scampering into the corn stalks. A few moments later he returned with a speckled white mare.

"Her stall said her name was Faint Starshine." Panthea cringed.

"That's so . . . girly."

"Well get over it."

"Why do I even need a horse?"

"To move, for one."

"Touche. Why else?"

"Well, I need to get this note," he said, pulling out a small piece of paper, "To Elphaba. We're splitting up for safety."

"Oh yes, leave the cripple alone with a horse, very safe!"

"You have magic on your side."

He picked her up and carried her outside of the cornfield. A small wagon with a couch in it waited.

"You stole a wagon too?"

"I did what I had to do," he replied, setting her on the couch. He reined up the horse to the wagon and handed the reigns to her.

"Good luck," he said, as the horse took off.


	6. Seclusion

**Note from me: I lost my precious master plan! Of course, if any of you read Deck the Halls, you would probably be aware of that. I have had majoy writing blocks, so I hope this will suffice. The next chapter SHOULD be up later today or tomorrow.**

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD**

Panthea rode in a daze, still wincing in pain from her leg. Her blue eyes darted around, nervous and excited at the same time. So much had happened recently so quickly, she felt as if she was losing her grip on reality- if she had ever even had one in the first place.

She worried.

She worried about Elphaba, and what she was doing. She had heard passing rumors that she was at Kiamo Ko, and something about an alien child wandering on the Yellow Brick Road, but other than that, she was traveling blind.

She stopped for a break, near a small stream. The soft trickle of the crystal clear water relaxed her. She glanced at a small map. If she was reading it correctly, she was somewhere in the Thousand Years Grasslands. She looked up, and all she saw was tall blades of brown grass. She knew she was reading it right.

She looked up as a figure emerged from the grass sea for a drink. Her eyes widened.

_A monkey! No, a flying Monkey! _

"Hey you!" she called, "Flying Monkey! What's your name?" The Monkey looked at her, but said nothing. "I'm Panthea, I'm a friend of Elphaba's!"

He stared at her, comprehending, but not responding.

"I need you to take a note to her from me, can you do that?"He nodded slowly, creeping cautiously up to her. She pulled out Fiyero's note, and handed it to him. He nodded to her, and spread his wings. And he was gone. Panthea sighed and leaned back.

Her leg hurt.

* * *

"I'll save you!" Dorothy cried, throwing a bucket of water on her.

Elphaba smiled before contorting her face in agony.

"You stupid girl!" she screamed, slowly stepping onto a lat in her trapdoor.

_Fiyero you are brilliant!_

"I'm meltiiiiing!" she screeched, sinking lower and lower, until the darkness consumed her. She closed the door and sat back, waiting.

He would come. He had to.

**I know, absolutely nothing. The next chapter should be up today, no worries.**


	7. Backwards

**Note from me: Okay, that last chapter TOTALLY didn't count as a serious chapter. This one does. It skips 5 years, to the future. Just so you know, this story is nowhere near over.**

**And WOW! LittleGreenGirlxx nominated Panthea as best original character! I would like to say that is a surprise and an honor, as I Could Do Without You (If you haven't already read it, you should!) Is one of my all-time faves and for her to like Panthea is amazing! So this chapter is for her!**

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD**

**5 years later . . .

* * *

**

"Miss Panthea, a message from Lady Glinda." Twenty-year-old Panthea turned around, her now long and neatly combed hair flowing down to her waist, to face Chistery, now her loyal companion after Elphaba had . . .

"Give it here, Chistery," she murmured, taking the note and nodding her thanks to the messenger.

_Dear Panthea,_

_I hope your leave is going well. Of course, it is extremely hectic for me to rule Oz without your much-appreciated help, but I am managing. You were right. The Animal secretaries are doing much better than the former Gale Force officers are. And the Sheep- they make the most fabtacular dresses! Thanks for helping me discoverate them!_

_I have so much to tell you, but I do not have time to write it. Please reply, and return soon. Oz misses you. And I wish you luck on your mission, even though I still don't know what in Oz it is!_

_-Glinda_

Panthea tucked the note safely in one of her dress pockets.

She felt bad for Glinda, but she was enjoying her absence. It gave her time to think, which she now did. Being a public figure now, having been proclaimed by Glinda to be the Good Witch of the West (She wasn't too fond of the title, but she tolerated it for the sake of Elphaba's old friend), had taken it's toll on her and changed her in ways she hadn't known possible.

For one, she groomed herself. She had a closet full of dark violet and forest green gowns, and her very own witch hat, similar to Elphaba's but instead was a dark gray instead of black.

She felt like she didn't know herself anymore.

Who was she?

She was a Witch on vacation.

Ah, but it wasn't just a vacation. What Glinda didn't know was that she was on a hunt.

Five years ago, Fiyero and Elphaba had disappeared.

Elphaba had "melted".

Fiyero was just dead.

_Lies!_

Panthea knew they were lies, and she had convinced herself, rather ardently, that the two lovers had deserted her and run out of Oz, away from the tyranny that had enveloped the land. She had been lost, forgotten by them, engulfed by their passions.

It wasn't fair!

Did Elphaba realize how much she needed her? Now all she had was the desolate land of Kiamo Ko and the respect from the Ozians she had grown to loathe and pity at the same time.

And so, it had become her mission to find them.

She limped to the window of Kiamo Ko, and looked across the horizon. Her broken leg had never been properly treated, and she now walked with a limp.

_I'm going to find them. Even if they don't want to be found.

* * *

_

"Fae? Fae, snap out of it!"

"What?" Elphaba asked, turning around to face him.

Fiyero sighed and ran his straw hand down her cheek. "You were staring at nothing again, love."

"Was I?" Elphaba asked distantly. Fiyero sighed.

"Yes, you were." Silence. "Care to tell me what is was for?"

"No."

_She's still stubborn._

The two had ventured into Quox with little to no knowledge of where they were going or what they would do, and had made their way to an abandoned farm near a tiny village. Elphaba used her knack at sorcery to create a shroud whenever she ventured into the village, so none of the residents knew of her true skin tone.

"Can you tell me now?" Elphaba sighed.

"Can you mind your own business?"

"No, not possible." More silence. "Fae, love, please, talk to me!" Communication seemed to be a major issue in their relationship, and he was intent on finding out what she was so upset and closed off about.

"Please tell me this isn't about my . . . condition."

"Yes and no. It's two things, actually."

"Well?"

"Yero . . . do you remember Panthea?" Fiyero was taken aback. In the past five years, Elphaba had never mentioned her former comrade, and neither had he. Subconsciously, he knew it was a touchy subject for her, and he knew she felt guilty for deserting her. He felt guilty too, knowing how much Panthea had trusted him to find her, and he had sent her to deliver a note sealing her fate to never see her first and only friend ever again.

He had only mentioned the teenager once, telling Elphaba of their last interaction in the cornfield and of her broken leg. She had been angry at him for sending her off alone with a broken leg, but she forgave him, because they both knew she was capable of looking after herself, and they didn't want to dwell on the other possibility.

"Yes, I remember her," he finally replied carefully.

"Where do you think she is now?" Elphaba asked softly, twirling her ebony hair in her fingers.

"Probably somewhere in Oz, continuing your legacy." Fiyero said, smiling.

"Living in infamy?" Elphaba spat, turning to face him. Fiyero sighed.

"Helping Animals. Give her some credit, Fae, she was just as passionate about your cause as you were."

"But she hadn't mastered sorcery! She needed help, she needed more instruction, and I just left her! Who knows, she might be dead by now!"

"She's fine. Who's to say she didn't continue to study and become a master sorceress!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she is a strong independent woman like you."

"You've played that over in your head, haven't you? I hate false sentiment, Yero, you know I do. You didn't know Panthea like I did."

"It's not false! I truly happen to like Panthea! And I know how much she meant to you."

"She's just a girl . . . she _needed_ me, Yero, and I left her!" Elphaba whimpered.

* * *

"Chistery! I've got it!"

"What, M-miss P-pan-thhhhh . . ."

"Pan-the-a, Chistery, you can do it."

"Pantheeeuh."

"Great!" Panthea turned back to her spellbook. "If you say a spell backwards, it will reverse, but there are a few kinks I have to work out." She demonstrated her discovery by turning an apple into an orange, and then chanting the spell backwards and the orange became an apple again. The only issue was that the apple still had a tangy citrus smell to it.

"What?"

"Well, he's in love, so that will make this easier and it will work better, too. Love is a huge player in magic, you know, Chistery?"

"Yes."

"So, they have to be together. Then she just says the spell backwards, and poof! He's human again! It's as easy as that!"

"Who together?"

"Fiyero and Elphaba!" Saying the names out loud still stung, brought back the fresh feelings of being abandoned and rejected. Now, there's just one little problem I have to work out."

"What?"

"I need to find them."

"How?"

"The Grimmerie." Panthea said, "I'm getting it from Glinda." With thats he grabbed her quil pen and some paper.

_Glinda,_

_Thanks for your letter. It's nice to hear from friends._

_How is the Animal Guild? I heard rumors of arson there, but I don't know if they are true. I hope you can handle running Oz on your own now, but I've reached a breakthrough in my project, and I need one thing. The Grimmerie._

_You can trust Chistery to deliver it safely, and you can trust me to use it for the best of purposes. I will return it as soon as I am through with it. I know the correct pronunciation of the spells to I won't destroy Oz, thanks to her. Thanks._

_Panthea_

"Ask her to reply by nightfall," she said as Chistery spread his wings and flew off.

* * *

Elphaba stared at the stars in the dark night sky, closing her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. It was a night like this one when she had first met Panthea. Staring at the stars . . .

* * *

_Elphaba had set up her camp, and was laying on her back, staring at the stars. She wondered often if Fiyero would look at them just as wistfully. She pushed the thoughts away swiftly._

_He loved Glinda, not her._

_A rustle from a near by bush startled her out of her thoughs. She grabbed her broom and stood up._

"_Who's there?" she called. Silence. She made out the small hman shape attempting in vain to hide behind a tree._

"_I see you." A groan, and the human stepped out, looking wary. Her eyes, bright blue like Fiyero's, even in the dark, were fixed on the ground. "Who are you?" Elphaba asked, "Are you from the Gale Force?" She doubted it. The girl was dressed in rags and her hair was a mess._

"_The Gale Force? As if! They hate my guts!" the girl replied haughtily._

"_Oh?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Do you know who I am?" It was strange that she wasn't running away._

"_No, should I?"

* * *

_

She sighed, and rolled over on the grass as Fiyero laid beside her.

"What brought on thinking of Panthea?" he asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"I've been thinking about her for a while now, but we've been too busy for me to bring her up."

Silence. He knew what she was getting at.

"She can't know, Fae, nobody can know, we've been through this!"

"You don't trust her?"

"I do! But she might go off and do something stupid with the information! You know how she is!"

Elphaba couldn't respond. He was right.

"Will you be alright?" Elphaba turned and faced him.

"I will be, as long as you're mine."


	8. Location

**Note from me: Hello my pretties! So this story is FINALLY getting somewhere! Isn't that exciting? Hehehe, this chapter introduces another OC, based on one of my classmates that I used to like, like. But now I hate him. Still, his personality suits this character and I cans teal some of his cheesy pickup lines.  
**

**Next I would like to encourage EVERYONE to nominate and then vote in the Fourth Annual Wicked awards, a first for a newbie author, if you could say that, like me. I love the whole idea of it, and I can't wait to vote!**

**DIACLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD

* * *

**

_Dear Panthea,_

_I have sent you the Grimmerie. Please, please return it ASAP. And good luck._

_-Glinda_

Panthea missed being fifteen. Things were so simple back then. It was just her and Elphaba against the world. The two of them. In a way, she had grown used to being the bad guy, secluded and alone, but not having to worry about impressing anybody. Now she was in the spotlight, a leader of Oz, a representative of the Animals and the West, and had to bear the awfully annoying title of being a "good witch".

Wicked was a much better word.

She packed her bags quickly, intending to set out as soon as possible.

She had a vague inclination of where Fiyero and Elphaba were, thanks to the Grimmerie. Using Elphaba's old crystal ball, which had always fascinated her, she had chanted a locating spell and had seen first a map of Quox, and a small village.

Her first thought had been, _So they are alive._

Now she was going to search every single village in Quox until she found the lovers and turned Fiyero back into a human again.

"Chistery, take care of Kiamo Ko. Make sure the other Monkeys behave and keep in touch with Glinda. I'm taking the broom."

She had ridden a broom for transportation as a tribute to Elphaba since shortly after her disappearance. Many Ozians had reacted in confusion, but Panthea had used her lying skills to cover it up, stating that she was attempting to clear the name of the practice of flying brooms. The idiot Ozians had bought it.

She hopped on the broom and took off, in the direction of Quox.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked up in surprise. A knock at the door was uncommon, for she and Fiyero were private citizens, and nobody visited them. She quickly cast her shroud and answered the door. It was Maude, the mail carrier.

"Maude! What is it?"

"I found a letter to you in the pathway, so I thought I would bring it here."

"A letter?" Elphaba asked in surprise, "Okay. Thanks, Maude!"

"Pleasure," the woman said, walking off. Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"Did she say a letter to you?" Fiyero asked, "I thought we went by our real names."

"I did too-" Elphaba said, opening the letter. There were only two words on it.

_I managed._

"You don't think-" Elphaba breathed.

No, it had to be a coincidence.

"You think Panthea sent it? How would she know where we live?" Elphaba thought.

"The locating spell!" Elphaba laughed. "It was the first trick she mastered. You send physical objects, naming someone, and the thing appears there!"

"Then why isn't she here?"

"It can't send living things."

"Ahh." Pause. "You really think it's her?"

"It has to be." Elphaba examined the handwriting. "It looks like her writing, only slightly neater."

"Well what does this mean?" he asked.

For once, Elphaba didn't know.

* * *

"I need to book a room for the night."

"Name?"

"Panthea Cross." The clerk's eyes widened.

"The Good Witch of the West from Oz?" Panthea held back a sigh and an eye roll. She thought Quox didn't know that much about Oz. Just her luck to find one of them that did.

"I'm undercover," she said, winking. The awed clerk handed her a key.

"Here-" Panthea began, pulling out her feeble supply of gold to pay, but the clerk shook his head.

"No no no, it is an honor to have you stay at our humble inn, your _suite _will be complimentary. Feel free to use it as long as you like."

"Oh, no, I'd rather not-" Panthea began, shaking her head but the clerk didn't budge. Reluctantly, Panthea grabbed her suitcase and trudged to her suite.

* * *

"Room service!" Panthea groaned and answered the door. Standing in front of her was a dashing young man, smiling flirtatiously.

"Grinning like an idiot will win you no points with the officials of Oz," Panthea remarked, grabbing her dinner.

"Ouch, you hurt my man feelings!" the man replied.

"Man feelings? That's the best you can come up with?"

Again, Panthea missed looking ragged and not getting attention from boys.

"Oooh, feisty. Lor likes feisty."

"And Panthea likes quiet. Beat it," she said, slamming the door in his face. Sighing, she returned to her bed, sitting down. She took the crystal ball and the Grimmerie out from her suitcase and examined it. Soon the ball glowed and an image of Elphaba and Fiyero, still a Scarecrow, looking at the stars appeared. Panthea pursed her lips.

_That was Elphaba and I's thing, _she thought sourly. _Wait, Panthea, shut up! You're not a child anymore, you're a grown up politician. A blasted public figure! Think like one!_

Another knock at her door.

Panicking, she stuffed the spellbook and ball into her luggage again and answered the door.

It was Lor again. Stupid, immature, can't take the hint that she loathes him with a passion-

"Look, our first talk didn't go so well. I was wondering if you'd like to start o-"

She slammed the door and leaned her ear against it. She sighed. His loud obnoxious breathing made its way through her door.

"You're still there, aren't you?" she muttered. She could hear him grin.

_How does he DO that?_

She opened the door. He was still there.

"Weren't you supposed to grow out of this by now?" she asked. Lor shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Smart answer."

"Thanks."

He was so infuriating!

"What do you want?" Panthea finally asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I just want to relax."

"So what you're saying is you want to relax . . ."

"YES!"

"Cool. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Yes, wait NO!"

He walked away. Panthea growled and slammed the door.

* * *

She decided to search by day and return to that free inn at night. The schedule suited her, and it made it easy to avoid Lor, who seemed to show up wherever she went. It was a good thing she spent most of her time out of town, she couldn't bear having to put up with his annoying flirtations everywhere she went. It wasn't worth it.

She quietly made her way back into her room, tired after searching.

* * *

"It's my fault you're like this!" Elphaba screamed.

"You SAVED me!" Fiyero yelled back.

Fuming, Fiyero briefly went over what had started as a simple joke on his part about his face and had turned into a heated argument. He hadn't realized how sensitive about the subject, and he had tried to calm her down, but she had flown off the handle, into a fit of rage, and finally, fed up with her persistent self-loathing, Fiyero had shot insults and arguments back and forth with her.

"You know what? Just . . . just forget it!" Elphaba hissed. She stalked out of the cottage. Fiyero slammed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, when he had cooled down, he went out to find where Elphaba had wandered off to. When he found her, she was sitting on the edge of a cliff, and for a panicky second he thought she was trying to kill herself, but his worries subsided when she sat perfectly still. He could hear her soft voice humming an unfamiliar tune, he would ask about that later, and the forceful breeze blew her ebony tresses out behind her.

She looked like an angel.

"Fae," he whispered, "I'm sorry." She turned to him and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

"No, Yero, it was my fault. I shouldn't of gone crazy on you like that." Fiyero sighed.

"Elphaba, if I finish our argument, do you promise not to argue with what I say right now?"

She hesitated. "Fine."

"Elphaba, I think you are beautiful. In fact, your green skin makes you gorgeous. I love everything about you from your quick wit to your shy hesitation."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he wagged a finger at her and she shut it, pursing her lips.

"Your only fault is your self-loathing. I hate how much you blame yourself for everything, how you always find a reason to hate yourself, think yourself unworthy pof happiness. It hurts me, Elphaba."

"Because you know I'm right?" she retorted.

"Because I know you're wrong, and you deserve even the smallest happiness." Elphaba studies the bottom of the cliff for a moment, and then swung her legs out of the gap and stood up. Fiyero mimicked her movements.

"If it makes you happy," was all she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Go away!" Panthea screamed.

"I said I would pick you up at eight!" came the muffled reply.

"And I never said yes!"

"Um, yeah you did."

"Oh, but then I said no!"


	9. Complications and Shopping Galore

**Note from me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I admit, I am putting poor Panthea through a heck of a lot, but she nags me about it when I'm trying to do Algebra, ugh, so that is my punishment. Does that even make sense?**

**I am actually sort of fond of this chapter . . . sue me?**

**PS anybody who catches the book reference gets a Fiyero-cookie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD Wow I have never changed this disclaimer, have I?

* * *

**

Three months.

It had been exactly three months since she had reached Quox and she was still as clueless to the lovers' location as ever.

Panthea noted her mission had become a somewhat unhealthy obsession, but she had to see them, had to let them know what pain they caused her, what cost she had paid. The burden aged her, one often could not discern her age back in Oz.

Her limp. It haunted her, it never allowed her to forget anything. She remembered the Gale Force, those of whom she had punished herself.

The suite was still free, but Panthea had finally convinced the inn to charge her for her food. Of course, Lor, in all of his stubbornness, still brought her complimentary deserts.

Lor.

She smiled somewhat fondly, though her smile, as usual, never reached her lips. The boy (Not a boy, he was six months older than her) had made a habit of talking to her, and after their so-called date, as he put it, she had finally started to talk to him.

The 'date' had been a walk through a park and then a moonlit picnic. When Panthea revealed, for reasons she didn't even know, that she had never been on a date, he had looked so adorably surprised she had laughed.

He reminded her of Fiyero.

Fiyero . . .Yes, _that_ was why she tolerated him.

Underneath his annoying and flirtatious exterior, on the inside, there was something very pure and innocent about him. On the rare occasions he wasn't in one of his moods, they had some pretty decent talks. He talked about books, Oz knows how he learned to read, and she talked about her magic. He seemed enthralled with what she could do, with the way the spells gracefully flowed off her lips.

He made her as clumsy as she was when she was a teenager. It was as if she had shrunk back into her awkward phase again. She seemed to forget how to move around him.

He made her feel young again.

But he was the last thing she needed.

Distraction, that's what he was. A _wicked_ distraction.

Again, she wondered if Fiyero and Elphaba had gotten her note. She wondered if they recognized her messy scrawl. She wondered if-

"Room service!" Panthea groaned. Despite his sweetness, he always manage to interrupt her at the most inconvenient times.

"Not now, Lor. I'm busy."

"That's not my problem." Panthea sighed and opened the door. Lor walked in casually, sitting himself down on her couch and propping his feet up. He was in the annoying mood today.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Panthea muttered. Lor grinned, showing his glowing white teeth.

"Yeah, but who cares?"

"I do! You're interrupting me!"

"Aw, come on, admit it, you like my visits." Panthea sighed.

"Not today." Lor's face fell. She felt guilty.

"Look Lor, I like to talk to you, truly I do, but honestly, I have way to much to do today." His face brightened and he smiled gently, making Panthea's knees wobble. He reached up and tucked a stray lock of strawberry blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. Her breath came out in faint patters.

"I like talking to you to," he said, before leaving her staring after him.

Wicked distraction. Ugh. She shook her head and blinked rapidly.

She glanced at her map again and set her finger on a small farming village called Quintepp. That was her next stop.

* * *

Elphaba was out shopping, though she detested it with every ounce of her strength. However, this was the exception. Lurlinemas was coming up fast, and she wanted to find the perfect gift for Fiyero. Something blue, maybe? Or maybe a Vinkun red, but she doubted they had anything from the Vinkus all the way in Qoux. That was a shame, because the Arjiki items were always so beautiful.

The cheesiness of her thoughts disgruntled her. But she still wanted to please him, to find him something tot hank him for everything he had done for her.

Fiyero was probably decorating their cottage gleefully, he was a Lurlinemas fanatic. Or he might have gone to work. She didn't care which. Elphaba herself wasn't too keen on the holiday, or holidays in general for that matter, but she accepted it with grace.

Snow had begun to fall, in large wet clumps, so Elphaba ducked into a small shop. The clerk smiled at her before going back to reading her magazine, _Quox Weekly_.

She browsed the shelves, searching for something meaningful.

"Looking for a gift for . . . um. Fiyero?" the clerk asked. Elphaba turned and nodded. The clerk, a young woman with light brown hair worn in tight curls, walked over to join her. "He seems like the type of man who would enjoy something he can use often, right?" she clarified.

"Yes," Elphaba chuckled. The clerk pursed her lips and then dashed to a nearby shelf.

"How about this?" she asked, holding out a dark blue shirt that matched his eyes. Elphaba smiled at the idea, but then her something captured her attention.

"What's that?" she asked. The woman turned.

"The watch?" she asked, puzzled, "It's imported from Oz." Elphaba took the trinket and stared at it in wonder. A green emerald adorned the middle of he watch, and the rest was an enchanting dark bronze.

"I'll take it," Elphaba said, with no hesitation. The clerk smiled.

"If I remember correctly, it was bought from a Gillikin merchant," she informed her.

_Perfect._

Elphaba thought she saw a red headed young woman enter the store. The way she walked seemed tired, and though Elphaba didn't catch a glimpse of her face, she _swore _that the color of the woman's hair was oddly familiar . . .

* * *

Panthea entered a random shop with the intention of buying a Lurlinemas present for Lor. She had looked around and asked about a green woman and a Scarecrow passing through, but the villagers stopped listening at green woman.

The shop was quaint, it had an earthy smell to it and a nice atmosphere. She only noticed another woman in the store.

She had no clue why she bothered shopping for the arrogant pig to end all arrogant pigs, maybe pig was harsh, arrogant . . . mini-Fiyero?Letting that slide, she went back to browsing.

She stepped into line behind a slender woman in her mid to late twenties, with pale skin and flowing raven hair.

She figured she was hallucinating.

The woman took her item, a watch, Panthea guessed, and walked out of the store. Panthea stepped up to the clerk, who lowered her magazine.

"What would an arrogant flirt want for Lurlinemas?" Panthea asked, sighing. The clerk laughed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. We're _just friends_." The clerk raised an eyebrow, not buying it, but pretending to, quite poorly.

"How about a fruit basket then?"

"Where can I get fresh produce, then?" Panthea asked, mimicking the clerk;s cheerful tone. The lady smiled.

"There's a cottage outside town, a couple grows some stuff there. Go to them."

"Thanks!" Panthea said, exiting.

She walked into the street, with a little more pep in her step. It was getting late. She would have to stay at the local inn tonight.

* * *

Elphaba calmly made her way home, ignoring the strange sense of Deja Vu. She examined the watch, smiling at its intricate design, and the Ozian regality.

The sun was setting by now, golden and violet rays casting over the sky.

She entered the house quietly, hiding her husband's gift in a drawer. In that same drawer, she saw a small note. She remembered it.

_Dear Miss Elfaba,_

_I no, I still cant spell worth a flip, but I'm geting ther! I feel ashamd, I should no all of this stuff by now, and I am still where I am. At 13. It sucks._

_I didn't get your name write, I no. My bad._

_I miss yu. No companie again for me, exept the Gale Fors ofisers._

_Panthea_

Elphaba sighed at the note fondly, remembering the letter. Shortly after their meeting Panthea had written to her, and when their paths crossed again, Panthea stayed with her.

Thinking of the girl, now a woman, probably- yes, 20 years old by now- made her cringe with guilt. Try as she might, she felt as if she had abandoned a sister, or a daughter, even.

Fiyero returned home then, calling out her name.

"In here!" she replied, folding the letter and stuffing it in the drawer.

Fiyero entered the room and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

"It's too early for that," Elphaba teased when they broke apart. Fiyero smiled cheerfully.

"Later, then?" he asked. Elphaba laughed and nodded. Fiyero smiled and kissed her again.

"How was your day?" he asked, shrugging out of his work shirt. Elphaba shrugged.

"Fine," she murmured, still slightly disturbed at the redhead's fleeting glance. The hair was so familiar,, but she was sure lots of other girls had hair like that, right?

Right?

Silently, she fingered at her dress. Fiyero walked up behind her and took her hand in his.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Panthea opened the Grimmerie and set it on the bed. Glancing over it as quickly as she could, she said her spell and the image of Fiyero stringing Lurlinemas lights appeared. She smiled softly.

"A letter for you, Miss Panthea!" A small piece of paper was shoved through her door. It was from Lor.

_Panthea,_

_What's up? You didn't return tonight so I was making sure you're okay. Reply if you get this._

_Lor._

Panthea managed a small smile before tucking the letter away and writing a brief reply.

She quickly returned to her work, attempting to make the fuzzy image on the sphere clearer to her eyes. She chanted a spell to the orb, and gradually it expanded, revealing a smiling, odd as it seemed, Elphaba.

If only she could expand the image a wee bit more . . .

She caught herself scowling at the joyous scene.

Panthea Cross, the girl who had convinced herself and the world she needed nothing at all from anyone was green with envy.

She chuckled darkly at the sick irony. The chuckle scared her, she felt as if she sounded like a true Witch. It disturbed her to think of her being so malicious.

Panthea turned away from the crystal ball and went back to her map, trying to plan the quickest way back to the inn.

Lor would make her feel normal again.

But he would have to wait. Tomorrow she was going tot he farm, where that couple would be, with a nice basket.

No drama, just a fresh, simple basket.

* * *

Panthea woke in the morning feeling refreshed and eager to be back at the inn again. She dressed in a azure blue gown with beads woven in the shape of a poppy. She brushed out her hair, a task she had yet to get used to, and finally braided it and pulled it back. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked tired.

Sighing, she exited her hotel room and made her way to the rough pavement that would lead her to the small farm the clerk had told her about.

Rain began to fall as she neared the cottage, and Panthea grumbled to herself.

The cottage was small, and seemed awfully warm and cozy. Maybe the farming couple would invite her inside to wait out the rain, or offer her an umbrella to borrow . . .

She neared the small home and stepped up to the door and knocked. She observed the Lurlinemas decorations, green and gold strung lazily, probably by the man.

She knocked, but received no answer.

_Clang!_

Panthea scrunched her eyebrows curiously and peeked through the window, as a green face turned and locked shocked brown eyes eyes with her bright blue ones.

She fainted on the porch.


	10. Reunion

**Note from me: Happy Thanksgiving! I ate a mammoth lunch yesterday, because things wouldn't work out for today, so I'm free to write! I wrote a really emotionally charged sequence in this chapter, which I am really surprised about, so I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY! =) Except Panthea. She be mine. XD Wow I have never changed this disclaimer, have I?

* * *

**

Panthea woke in a blurry haze, looking around in confusion. Everything was really, really fuzzy. And the room was spinning.

She grinned loopily, showing her teeth.

The world, it was spinning. So pretty . . . she giggled in delight.

"I don't remember her being this giddy . . . ever." A light chuckle came from somewhere to her right.

That voice, it sounded like . . .

"She never was, Fiyero."

Hearing those names, she bolted up, only to fall back down again. She was getting dizzy again. She opened her eyes wide.

"Panthea, stay down. You hit your head pretty hard over there," Elphaba said soothingly.

"My Oz, what happened- ELPHABA!" Panthea attempted to sit up, but Fiyero's hands, strong for being made out of straw, kept her down.

"Hey Panthea," Elphaba murmured, stroking her hair gently, "Nice to see you again."

"I've got," she coughed, and groaned, "a bone to pick . . . with both of you," she stammered weakly. The pair glanced at each other.

"We know, and we'll cross that bridge when you can move without falling on your face," Fiyero said stiffly. Panthea managed to turn and glare at him before passing out cold again.

* * *

Elphaba watched the half-conscious girl toss and turn on the couch with warm and guilt-ridden eyes. Fiyero massaged her shoulders as best he could with soothing strokes.

"How did she manage to find us, Yero?" she whispered.

"I honestly don't know," he replied, smiling slightly, "But I don't think she expected to find us here."

"So you think she was looking, then?" He hesitated.

"I- um, well," he stammered. He had a sinking feeling she had been, but he didn't want to burden Elphaba with more guilt.

"She was," Elphaba said clearly, "She was looking."

Fiyero was, in truth, a bit disgruntled that Panthea had come and ruined his and Elphaba's blissful fantasy, and he hated himself for that. He was well aware of the bond between them, and secretly he had been quite fond of the girl. She had made him realize his feelings for Elphaba could be acted upon. She had been the catalyst for their heaven.

Her face looked so peaceful in sleep, like it had been years ago, but there was a new element of wisdom that had reached her. She was a woman now, grown and controlled. Or so he thought.

Elphaba was caught up in memories, he could tell. One moment she would be smiling and the next she would be close to tears.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She turned.

"Just remembering, that's all," Elphaba responded.

"Remembering what?"

"Nosy much?" Elphaba laughed, turning back to Panthea. He looked slightly crestfallen. Sighing she expanded. "I was remembering Panthea telling me about you." Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"What did she say?" Elphaba laughed.

"She said, 'He's a nice guy. I see why you love him.'" Fiyero looked back at Panthea.

"Do you think she's changed?" he asked softly. Elphaba shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted, "Though I dearly hope she hasn't too much."

* * *

A few hours later Panthea's frail body could function properly. She sat wrapped in a wool blanket near the fireplace, with Fiyero and Elphaba. Fiyero kept a healthy distance from the burning embers, but Panthea appreciated the warmth. Her room at the inn was drafty.

"Well, you found us," Elphaba said carefully. "And look at you, a woman now! Your hair is lovely . . ."

"My hair?" Panthea snickered, "My hair is just about the only thing that has changed." Elphaba smiled fondly.

"How . . . how is Glinda?"

"Bubbly again, FINALLY. She was pretty messed up for a while, and I've been helping her run Oz, she proclaimed me," Panthea sighed deeply, "The Good Witch of the West."

Elphaba broke out laughing in her delicious cackle. Panthea missed it.

"So you're improving my legacy, then?" Elphaba asked, smiling.

Panthea nodded. "Basically."

"What about Boq? And the others? And the Wizard and Morrible, what became of them?"

"Whoa, slow down, let me think!" Panthea laughed. "Um, Boq, he's still made of tin. I wanted to find him, but he disappeared. The Wizard, Glinda sent him off in his balloon to join Dorothy back in Kansas, or wherever. Morrible, you'll like this Elphaba, she is rotting away in prison." Elphaba grinned.

"How is Chistery?"

"He is talking. Oh, Elphaba, you would be so proud. He cans ay my name, and ask questions-" Panthea's enthusiasm and excitement grew. Elphaba could finally hear of how she had matured and grown. She would be _proud_ of her.

"I represent Animals and Animal Rights," she proclaimed contentedly. "And I'm a master sorceress. Which reminds me," she said, grinning, "The reason I sought you out." Elphaba raised a sharp eyebrow.

"What?"

"I can change him back."

The lovers gasped.

"Panthea, the spell is irreversible."

"That's only because you're looking at it the wrong way." Elphaba tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"If you say a spell backwards, it will reverse itself," Panthea said proudly, "I've been working on and testing my theory for months and working on the spell for years."

"On what?" Elphaba asked suspiciously.

"Fruit." Fiyero and the green woman exchanged a worried glance.

"Ever tried it on a living being?"

"Fruit_ is _alive."

"You know what I mean," Elphaba snapped. Panthea's expression fell.

"No." Elphaba sighed.

"Give us time to think it out." Something in Panthea cracked.

"Time? I've been thinking it out for _five years_! I've been studying, testing, looking around, using all of my energy into this, and then in finding you! I'm sorry, but I have little patience left, Elphaba."

"Panthea-"

"I waited." This time the bitter glare was directed at Fiyero. "I waited for you. I hid in the Grasslands, and held my own against those horrid Arjiki beasts because I thought you and Elphaba would appreciate everything I had done enough to at least let me know they're alive and well!" She realized then, that she had never truly forgiven them for it. She may have told herself otherwise, but on the inside, she was still extremely hurt.

"Panthea-"

"Shut up!" the angry words shocked herself, "I had a broken leg, remember that, Fiyero? It never healed, I never got help. It only got worse after you sent me off on that Oz-forsaken mission! I'm a cripple now. I walk with a limp!" Fiyero's gaze turned horrified.

"Panthea, I didn't think-"

"Of course you didn't! You never do! You sent me to deliver a note making sure I would never see my one and only friend in the world!" Elphaba visibly flinched. Fiyero's protective side took over. He would not allow Panthea to hurt Elphaba in any way.

"Leave," he said coldly. Panthea didn't move, she shook and trembled in her place, but then she dropped a simple letter onto the table before the couple and walked out. She turned as she reached the door.

"I missed you. Both of you. I was alone. And apparently, I still am."

* * *

When she reached her old inn, Lor was waiting. He walked up to her instantly and put his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Panthea, are you alri-"

"Not now Lor," Panthea hissed, shrugging out of his almost-embrace, running up the stairs to her suite. She collapsed on the bed, shaking with uncontrollable sobs. A knock.

"Panthea, I have a key!" Lor warned.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, throwing a pillow uselessly at the door. It opened, and Lor crept in.

"Panthea, what happened?" Panthea sat up, crossing her arms.

"Lor, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Panthea. You're stubborn, and sweet, and-"

"No, do you know my job?" he shook his head. "I'm the Witch of the West in Oz."

Reluctantly, but eagerly at the same time, she told him her story, along with her mission. He listened with wide eyes, and when she was finished, he stood wordlessly and left.

* * *

Elphaba watched Panthea leave, still as ice. Fiyero was staring after her with a hard expression.

"Fae . . ." he began cautiously.

"I hurt her, Yero. I really, _really_ hurt her," Elphaba whispered. Fiyero went to sit next to her. "I honestly love her like she's my own sister, I do. But she must hate me now for deserting her . . ."

"It's not your fault-" he began, but Elphaba sprang away from his embrace.

"Did you listen to her, Fiyero? She hates me!" He sighed, remembering quite clearly what the young woman had said.

"Yes, I did listen. The anger was directed at me, not you." Elphaba's expression of self-loathing toned down a bit, and she glanced at him from beneath wet eyelashes.

In truth, Fiyero felt horrible. He hadn't known Panthea had relied on him so much, he had figured she would simply let it go. But she had only been fifteen, a girl . . .

Alone in the Grasslands . . .

He shuddered. As a young boy, he had gone out into the Grasslands, a coming-of-age ritual in his tribe demanded it, and it had been hard and horrifying enough without a broken leg and spirit.

He walked over and picked up the note Panthea had left.

It had the spell, examples, archives of her experiments, and drawings. She was right, she had worked hard on the spell.

"Do you think it could work?" he asked, tossing the paper to his distraught lover. She picked it up and read it.

"I . . . I suppose so," Elphaba replied, "But I want to test it out myself first." She stood up and did a complicated enchantment on their chair, and it hovered and spun in the air. She then said it backwards, after pausing to go over it in her head. The chair fell to the ground, as it was. She looked at Fiyero, her eyes hopeful.

"Do it," Fiyero said.

* * *

Waking up the next morning to a wet, salty pillow and another rainy day wasn't the best mood-breaker. Panthea felt horrible for going off on Elphaba and Fiyero. Truly, she did. The stricken expression on Elphaba's face was burned in her memory. She couldn't leave it like that.

But what was she supposed to do? Just go back, show up at their doorstep and apologize? Fiyero, the look on his face, he would probably flay her alive!

But some risks, well, they had to be worth taking.

She got out of her bed and slipped on a dark gray gown. She grabbed her cloak and wore her hair down.

Lor was downstairs, and upon seeing her he approached her, blocking her exit.

"Lor, let me by," she commanded, her voice slightly shaky.

He stepped forward, mere inches away from her. "You're not leaving until I get answers."

"Try me," she muttered wryly. He raised an eyebrow and then closed the distance between them, kissing her fully on the lips. When he stepped away, allowing her an exit she just stood there with her fingers on her lips, as if attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" he asked simply. She nodded, and bolted off.

The encounter didn't help her nerves too much. Now she was slightly giddy again, and nervous! Perfect!

She reached the couple's cottage in no time, hoping dearly that Elphaba would answer first.

She knocked on the door in quick, nervous taps.

Fiyero answered. His grave expression hardened at seeing her. Panthea paled.

"Fiyero . . . I'm so, so, so sorry." He just looked at her, as if waiting for her to notice something important. Suddenly, it came to her.

He was _human_!

"You were right, Panthea. About . . . about everything."

For once, she was speechless. The spell, it, it had worked! It had really worked!

* * *

**I feel like the gap between Panthea hating and then feeling guilty was too short, but hey, she felt guilty, I suppose! Teehee**

**And she got a kiss! *awwwww* This chapter is Ok, I suppose, but not my personal favorite. *shrugs*  
**

**Review review review!**


End file.
